Something Old, Something New
by MKKH
Summary: Caskett's wedding day!
1. Something Old

**A/N: Caskett wedding, yay! I'll do my best to describe everything though I'm not usually good at that. I've done my research and picked everything out on Pinterest (follow me! MKKH) so I'm sure if you go look through one of my 2347598273452345 wedding related boards, you'll find what you're looking for!**

**Also, I'm not thinking in terms of season when I picked the date, but in terms of actual time to plan a wedding grand enough for a Castle. **

_September 13th, 2014_

She stood in the middle of the recently constructed dance floor, her long brown hair curled perfectly to match her soft romantic make up and her veil in her hair. Her arms were crossed physically showing her need for alone time before she made her trip down the isle.

Everything so far was perfect. The Oheka Castle's Terrace Room was outfitted with long stem white and pale pink roses as centerpieces on the white linen covered tables. The golden tint of the room from the chandeliers and golden walls gave a feeling of complete luxury and elegance, exactly what the future Mrs. Castle wanted her wedding day to feel like.

The round tables were made with ten place settings, prepared for a full five course meal. Their 250 guests would soon be dining on greek salad, lamb, and slices of wedding cake from New York's finest bakery. The champagne was being ushered in to golden holders that would soon be filled with ice to chill the champagne and allow the celebrations to go on all night with no one having to drink their alcohol at an uncomfortable temperature.

She was still in her yoga pants and custom sweatshirts Lanie had made for them which read Mrs. Castle on the back and had 00 under it to look like a jersey. She looked down at her feet which were still in flip flops from her fresh pedicure. She felt the tears begin to form in her eyes, "this is all too surreal" she thought to herself holding back her tears as to not mess up her makeup. It was now 1:30 and she had only an hour and a half before she walked down the isle to the man of her dreams.

Looking back on it all, she knew considering the job in Washington was just a cover up. Really she was afraid for him to propose because she didn't know if he could be the wife he needed. He reassured her when she finally broke down the walls she built up and told him how she felt, that just being herself was perfect for him; that was after all, why he wanted to marry her in the first place.

She decided it was time to join her bridesmaids who were putting their dresses on when she left. Kate was sure to pick a look that was approiate for all of her bridesmaids, finally decided on a petal pink, cap sleep dress. The sweet heart neckline and soft ruffles on the side made the dress both fun and romantic. She was never much of a pink girl, but love was doing crazy things to her.

Surprisingly, she picked out her brides maids dresses before her own. She took months to find her own. Looking through the high end bridal stores of New York, she came home every time empty handed. Finally she decided to take a trip to New Jersey for a few more looks before expanding her search area. She and Lanie were at their last store when she found it, the one. Every other dress she tried on was too poofy, covered in flowers or bows, or didn't feel right; Kate knew this was the one the moment she put it on.

The shop owner said it was one of kind, a mix of two dresses a bride had found and had made before calling off her engagement. Wasn't it a bad omen? Kate hoped not, because she had already fallen in love with it by the time the shop owner told her the story. The mermaid silhouette gown, which was both lace and tulle, was the perfect mix of romance and elegance Kate had been looking for. The sweetheart neck line showed a tiny bit of the scar Rick kissed every night before the two of them fell asleep. The lace top hugged all of Kate's curves and drew emphasis to her with a beautiful belt of crystals. The bottom which was tulle and lined at the bottom with lace, flared out just enough to be girly but not overwhelming. The look was completed with her cathedral length train. She felt like a princess, as she should on her wedding day.

She opened the door to the room the ladies were getting ready in to see them all already in their dresses and applying the last of their make up. The five women waiting for her all smiled yet continued on with what they were doing at the same time.

"Hey girl, you ok?" A beautiful Lanie greeted Kate coming closer with each word.

"Yea, just you know, needed some air."

"Yea tell me about it, it's so hot in here! You ready to put your dress on?!" The group still needed to get pictures before heading to the church.

"Yea!" Kate answered with a big smile before Lanie went to the window to remove it from the upper ledge that the photographer had hung it on to take a picture earlier.

The photographer managed to catch a beautiful candid photo of Lanie holding Kate's gown and the two sharing a smile before they went into another room joined by Alexis to help Kate get ready.

Kate stripped from her clothes and put on the white lace lingerie she was planning to surprise Castle with that night before stepping into her gown. She figured being ready for their wedding now would be much easier now than trying to get ready when she was exhausted and it not being special.

As Kate held her dress up, Alexis and Lanie zipped and button the necessary zippers and buttons and when finished Kate looked in the mirror to her right and then down at her dress in awe.

"You look beautiful Kate!" Alexis told her causing her to blush.

"Thank you." She replied with a soft smile still blushing.

Kate fixed her dress more as Lanie began to speak up. "These are going to be some of your last few moments as a single woman, how do you feel about it?"

"I regret it." She said, the women in the rooms jaws dropping. "I regret not doing it sooner." She turned her head to look at the girls and share their smiles.

Before either one of the girls could reply, there was a soft knock on the door. One of the other bridesmaids, a friend of Kate's from high school, was informing the trio that it was time to take the last of the pictures and head over to the church.

This was it.

**A/N: I wasn't planning on making this a multi-chapter fix but, what do you think? Continue? Review are always appreciated (:**


	2. Something New

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the feedback guys! Sorry this update took a while, I'm on vacation with a large group of friends and haven't had much time to write. **

He adjusted his tie in the mirror, he looked rather good in pink he thought. His gray suit matched that of his five groomsmen. Their gray paints had a slight shine to them, and they each had a pink tie and handkerchief in their front pocket. Their black belts each had a plate with their name engraved on them, like old southern men often have and it was their gift from the groom to the groomsmen.

To say he was excited was an understatement. He had been waiting for this day for seven long years, and it was finally here. He usually didn't think time alone was important, but today was an exception. As he stood looking in the mirror at his own stern face that could break down in to tears of joy at any second, he thought of the memories and moments that brought them here.

She said it perfectly when she reminded him, numerous times, that nothing between them was ever easy. The hardest thing he had come to today was figuring out how to get the diamond and pearl bracelet he bought her as her "something new" to her without seeing her. He managed to have Espo slip it to Lanie who promised to give it to her.

It was now 1:30 and they only had an hour and a half until the wedding. He had just finished pictures with the groomsmen and now they had the waiting game. Kate was probably having heart to hearts with her girlfriends, he was enjoy the few second alone before a groomsmen brought him another scotch.

He didn't realize how much alcohol he had today until he really thought about it. His men knew him best, his nerves were driving him wild and though this sounded like a statement and alcoholic would make; the alcohol was helping calm him down. He didn't feel the effects though, probably because of his nerves.

"Here you go man." His best man Jay said handing him a barely quarter full glass of aged scotched with two small ice cubes floating in the amber mixture. Jay had been his best friend since he was 12, and though he would never admit it; knew Rick better than he knew himself.

"Thanks!" He replied with a smile before taking a small sip of the drink. He'd never been a big fan of scotch.

He looked at the scene around him at his six groomsmen scattered about the room. Some were standing, some were sitting, all were hopefully ready for the upcoming events of the day.

"You ready man?" Jay asked him bringing Rick out of his thoughts.

Rick turned his attention back to his best man. "I guess so, actually yea, for once I feel like I am! You got the ring?"

"Right here." Jay patted his pocket and offered the clearly nervous man a smile. "Don't worry man, you guys are perfect for each other. Besides, third times a charm!" Jay had been his best man in his two other weddings, even if one was vastly arranged in a small cheesy Vegas chapel.

Just as Jay finished Javier began walking toward the two men. He ended the phone call he was on and informed the men that Lanie had given Kate the bracelet and she loved it. He knew that she would, but he was still relieved to hear what he assumed.

Jay and Javier took turns attempting to calm a very anxious Rick down before they were interrupted by Jay's ringing phone. He stepped away for a few seconds before joining the other men again.

"Well, limo's down stairs, you ready man?" Jay asked one last time.

"As I'll ever be." Rick said still nervous and Javier fetched the other men and ensured that everyone else was ready.

Everyone got themselves ready, ensured they looked as they should, and began to head out the door to the hallway. Rick pretended to be looking for something in the couch as the men walked out of the room and informed Jay and Javier he would meet with them in a few.

He hadn't lost anything. He needed a moment alone. He sat on the couch and slowly pulled his face out of his hands silently praying that their marriage would be filled with love and happiness before departing with the rest of his men.

He was happy when he saw there was no more alcohol in the limo. He knew Kate wouldn't approve of their first kiss tasting like scotch and he was afraid his nerves and the alcohol would kick in at the same time.

His groomsmen talked about how lucky he was, how hot Kate was, and uncomfortable their suits were starting to get. A few of the comments brought out nervous laughs but his thoughts stayed focused on his bride.

He had so many questions. What did her dress look like? Was she as nervous as he was? Did she really like the bracelet? Was she going to be wearing it? He knew he was about 15 minutes away from seeing her, but that didn't stop his wondering.

The church appeared in his vision just as their limo arrived in front of it. It was a very large church, but with their number of guests it was necessary. He could see the guests arriving and being ushered in. As they got out of the limo, he somehow managed to be the last one out and took a few seconds to stand in awe of the beauty of the church which would house the ceremony to his wonderful new wife.

He followed his groomsmen lead by Jay to a small room toward the back of the church. There the men would wait for a few moments before they were separated as he would walk to the alter and they would walk to meet his new bride and her bridesmaids for their walk down the isle.

As the seven of them gathered in the room, Jay suggested a prayer before the ceremony started. The men bowed their heads as Jay lead them in a prayer hoping for love, health, and happiness for the new couple.

Just as their prayer finished, they heard a knock at the door as a man in a black suit, more than likely associated with the church, informed the men that the ceremony was about to start. Rick received numerous pats on the back before the man instructed the groomsmen to the front of the church and lead Rick to the alter.

As he stood at the alter, fighting the jitters he had, the doors opened and he watched bridesmaid after bridesmaid walk down the isle. They looked beautiful in their pink dresses and he was in awe over the beauty of his daughter and it temporary took his mind off his wife.

After his daughter passed him and showed him a small sign he knew Kate got a kick out of writing which read 'Just wait to you see your hot wife.' The wedding march started, he took a deep breath and laid eyes on his wife for the first time.


End file.
